Recognition
by Cerinad
Summary: Hanya soal Todoroki yang meminta penjelasan dari Bakugou *abaikan judul, summary abal-abal, udahlah yang penting ini tentang TodoBaku :) #Slight KiriKami


Bakugou duduk dihadapan Todoroki sambil menopang dagunya sedangkan Todoroki hanya duduk menatap tegak sambil menatap Bakugou intens.

Tidak ada yang bergeming sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Bahkan Sero, Ashido dan Kirishima sudah bosan melihat mereka berdua.

"Ayolah, kapan kalian akan berhenti saling menatap seperti itu? Jam olahraga akan segera dimulai", ujar Ashido memperingati.

Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang bergeming. Seolah-olah mereka tuli. Ashido hanya menghela napas lelah kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ayolah, kita segera ke lapangan saja. Aizawa-sensei pasti sudah menunggu kita".

Setelah Sero, Ashido dan Kirishima pergi, mereka tetap tak bergeming. Kelas sudah kosong, menyisahkan mereka berdua saja.

Bakugou mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Jujur, matanya terasa perih karena wow! Todoroki saja bahkan hanya berkedip tiga sampai empat kali sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Bakugou berpikir, Apa matanya tidak lelah?

Todoroki masih menatapnya dengan intens membuat Bakugou berekspresi bingung. Ayolah, Bakugou memang sudah bingung sejak tadi. Todoroki menatapnya seperti itu dan dia hanya ikut-ikutan menatap Todoroki.

Tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa lelah.

"Todoroki-kun, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Bakugou sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

Dalam sekejap wajah Todoroki menegang. Dia berkedip-kedip, raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Bakugou makin bingung.

"Todoroki-kun?", ujar Bakugou lagi.

Todoroki makin menegang. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetaran. Buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya ketika dirasanya pipinya mulai semerah tomat.

Bakugou berkedip bingung. "Kau, baik-baik saja?"

'Bakugou sialan!! Astaga entah kenapa aku merasa senang! Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil ku dengan benar!! Bahkan dengan embel-embel "kun" dibelakangnya!!', batin Todoroki makin erat menutup mulutnya.

Pipinya makin memerah.

'Dia menghancurkan segalanya sial! Padahal aku tadi berniat bertanya serius padanya!!', lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah 5 menit menetralkan wajah serta jantungnya, Todoroki kembali mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar seperti semula. Bakugou semakin bingung, lagi.

Todoroki berdehem. "Jadi, Bakugou".

Bakugou diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Todoroki.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu".

Bakugou mengangguk. "Katakan saja".

Todoroki mengernyit. 'Perasaanku saja atau Bakugou saat ini lebih tenang dari biasanya?'

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku?"

Bakugou mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Dan kenapa bari sekarang ini?"

Todoroki mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Selama ini kau seperti tidak suka dekat denganku dan terlihat seolah-olah aku yang mengharapkan dirimu".

"Jadi?", tanya Bakugou.

Todoroki menatap Bakugou intens, sekali lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau mencintai ku? Sangat-sangat mencintai ku seperti yang aku lakukan padamu?".

Bakugou bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya. Berkali-kalo dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Todoroki yang menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Ehm.."

Todoroki mengangkat satu alis nya, meminta jawaban.

Bakugou menarik napas panjang. "Yaakumemcintaimu"

Dan mengeluarkan jawabannya dengan satu kalo hembusan napas.

Tangannya bergerak menutup wajahnya dan menunduk. Todoroki tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengat tadi", ujarnya bermaksud menggoda Bakugou.

Bakugou menggeram kesal. "IYA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Todoroki tersentak begitu Bakugou berteriak dihadapan wajahnya dengan wajah malu semerah tomat.

Todoroki tersenyum miring. "Oh ya? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"--Aku butuh bukti, Bakugou".

Bakugou membeku dan buru-buru kembali duduk. Jawaban Todoroki tadi terdengar seperti tantangan dan Bakugou benci menolak tantangan.

Dia menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

'Manusia sialan! Beraninya dia menantangku!!'

Bakugou menengadah dan menatap Todoroki kesal. Demi apapun dia kesal. Dia sedang menahan malunya setengah mati dihadapan manusia setengah-setengah ini.

Wajahnya tidak mau kembali normal, membuat dia semakin kesal.

Todoroki masih tersenyum menunggu apa yang akan Bakugou lakukan ataupun katakan selanjutnya.

"Sialan, kau butuh bukti? Kau butuh bukti hah?! Kau mau aku membuktikannya disini?! Sekarang juga hah sialan?!", teriak Bakugou.

"Ya, apa yang mau kau lakukan untuk membuktikannya?", ujar Todoroki masih menunggu.

Bakugou memukul meja dengan keras kemudian naik diatas meja, memegang keraj baju Todoroki dengan perasaan amat kesal.

Dia menarik kerah tersebut membuat Todoroki yang terkejut pun oleng bersama dengan tarikan tersebut hinggaa..

Cupp

Bakugou menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Todoroki. Tidak melumat, hanya menempelkan.

Todoroki masih terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Bakugou dan diam-diam dia tersenyum miring di sela-sela aksi 'menempelkan' bibir tersebut.

Bakugou melepaskan pautannya namun Todoroki menahan tengkuknya. Mereka kembali berciuman, dengan Todoroki yang mendominasi.

Dia mengecup, melumat dan menghisap bibir Bakugou membuat Bakugou gemetaran dan membuat kakinya gemetaran, tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Sebelum Bakugou tumbang, Todoroki sudah melepaskan lumatannya dan dia tersenyum senang.

Dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Bakugou. Dibiarkannya Bakugou yang masih mengatur napasnya. Dia hanya menatap Bakugou dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau.. Hah.. Bajingan", ujar Bakugou sambil masih mengatur napasnya.

"Berani sekali kau menciumku secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Berniat membalas dendam eh?"

Bakugou tidak menjawab, napasnya masih putus-putus. Dia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menggenang disudut bibirnya.

Dia mendorong dada Todoroki kemudian turun dari atas meja.

" Sudah puas hah?"

"Apanya?"

Bakugou menggeram kesal.

"Sudah puas dengan bukti ku tadi hah? Walau kau yang mengendalikannya sial".

Todoroki menopang dagunya diatas meja. "Heh? Kau pikir yang seperti itu disebut ciuman? Kau hanya menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirku."

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana hah?", Bakugou makin kesal.

"Belajarlah lain kali Bakugou. Ini yang kusebut ciuman"

Todoroki menarik tengkuk Bakugou dan kembali melumatnya.

Dan tanpa disadari keduanya, Ashido dan pasangan Kirikami sudah mengintip sejak tadi.

"Mereka gila! Membolos pelajaran olahraga dan malah bermesraan dikelas. Bahkan mereka tidak menutup pintu kelasnya!!", bisik Kaminari heboh, sedikit menahan teriakannya agar tidak ketahuan.

Ashido bertingkah tidak peduli. Dia masih asik memotret sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sedangkan Kirishima sudah tersenyum jenaka sedari tadi. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang nista.

Ya, hati-hati saja Kaminari. Selamatkan bokongmu!!!

-END-


End file.
